Ein Märchen im Winter
by Astarothe
Summary: Harry Potter erlebt das schrecklichste,dunkelste Weihnachten seit langem in Hogwarts,verlassen von allen.Doch er erhält einen unerwarteten Brief,der ihn zu der wunderschönsten Begegnung mit seinem alles erhellenden Liebesleuchten führt.CHRISTMAS FLUFF HD


**Disclaimer**: Weder Harry noch Draco noch sonst einer der Charas die hier drin vorkommen gehören mir

**Ein Märchen im Winter**

Die Sonne schien in einem fahlen Licht auf den frisch gefallenen Schnee, mit dem jeder Zentimeter des Bodens bedeckt war, und ließ den Boden in einem kalten, grellen Licht schimmern.

Der kalte Wind riss die letzten, spärlich verteilten Blätter von den kahlen Bäumen, und es war so kühl, dass der eigene Atem neblig in der Luft stehen blieb.

Es war Winter geworden.

Ja, es war Winter geworden, doch auch der Dezember war eingetroffen und Weihnachten stand nur allzu kurz bevor.

Weihnachten...das Fest der Liebe...der Geborgenheit und der Zusammengehörigkeit...

Zumindest sollte es das sein, für Harry sah es eigentlich genau gegenteilig aus.

Die Ferien hatten schon vor einigen Tagen begonnen, und da Ron und Hermine Weihnachten zur Abwechslung zu Hause bei ihren Verwandten verbringen sollten, waren sie schon abgereist.

Langsam aber stetig hatten sich die Korridore Hogwarts' geleert und in jedem Haus war gerade noch eine Handvoll Schüler dort geblieben.

Harry saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und starrte in die lodernden, wärmebringenden Flammen, die mit ihrem Flackern die steinernen Wände des Gebäudes in ein angenehmes Licht tauchten.

Er selber nahm das alles gar nicht wahr.

Er war in seinen Gedanken versunken und dachte über die Zeit nach, die vergangen war, über all das, was passiert war.

Eigentlich war es noch gar nicht so lange her gewesen, da hatte er noch neben Sirius gesessen und mit ihm über alles reden können, was ihn bedrückte, worüber er dachte, aber jetzt...

Jetzt gab es niemanden mehr, der ihn verstand, niemanden mehr, mit dem er über alles reden konnte.

Ron und Hermine waren seine besten Freunde...sicher...aber zwischen den beiden und ihm hatte sich so eine Distanz aufgebaut seit Sirius' Tod, dass er von sich aus nicht mehr frei mit ihnen reden konnte.

Was wussten die beiden schon vom Schmerz, die einzige vatergleiche Person, die man jemals hatte, zu verlieren und keinen einzigen Angehörigen mehr zu haben.

Was wussten die beiden schon davon, wie es war, zwischen allen Schülern Hogwarts' als Ausgestoßener angesehen und von allen gemieden oder lächerlich gemacht zu werden.

Nichts wussten sie, denn nie hatten sie eine Narbe auf ihrer Stirn gehabt, die sie kennzeichnete und allen zeigte, wer sie waren, und nie hatten sie auffällige Verhaltensweisen oder Fähigkeiten, wegen denen sie gefürchtet, ausgestoßen und zur Schau gestellt wurden.

Sie kamen ja nicht einmal mehr auf die Idee, überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, was er fühlte. Immerhin waren sie viel zu sehr darin vertieft, ihre nunmehr mehrere Monate andauernde Beziehung immer noch so auszusehen lassen, als wären sie frisch verliebt.

Dieses schreckliche Rumgeturtel, das ewige verliebte Küsschen geben mitten im Garten von Hogwarts, die lächerlichen, vor geheuchelter Romantik triefenden Komplimente, all das konnte Harry einfach nicht mehr sehen.

Seine Welt war so anders als die ihre, so viel kälter, ernster und erwachsener.

Wer an dieser Schule konnte diese Welt schon nachvollziehen, alle waren eingehüllt in einen Mantel naiven Vertrauens darauf, dass die Erwachsenen sie schützen würden, wenn etwas passiert würde. Waren sich nicht dessen bewusst, dass im Ernstfall niemand für sie da sein würde außer ihnen selbst.

Wer an dieser Schule wusste schon, wie der erbitterte, feindselige Kampf zwischen Todessern und dem Orden des Phönix aussah, wie schwer die Verluste waren, und wie sehr die Angehörigen darunter zu leiden hatten.

Harry seufzte tief und stand aus dem großen Sessel auf.

Er ging zur Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes und trat auf den leeren Korridor. Schritt für Schritt ging er ziellos durch die Flure und seine Schritten hallten zwischen den Steinwänden wider.

Schier endlos lang und dunkel schienen sich die Gänge durch das riesige Schulgebäude zu winden, so wie seine Gedanken, und Harry verlor sich in ihnen.

Er verlor sich in ihnen, bis plötzlich inmitten all des Dunkels seiner Gedanken und seiner Umgebung ein Licht erschien, ein silbern- weißes Licht, das erst verschwommen war und dann immer klarer und schärfer wurde.

Langsam nahm es Form und Gestalt an. Harry wusste nicht, was es war, aber durch dieses einzelne Licht war es plötzlich so hell in seiner eigenen Dunkelheit, und es war ihm ähnlich. Harry spürte die Verbindung zu diesem silbernen Leuchten und fühlte, wie Vertrauen und Verständnis einem Wärmeschwall gleich seinen Körper durchflossen.

Auf einmal sah er im Augenwinkel eine rasche Bewegung und drehte sich, den Blick hebend, um.

Nichts.

Hatte Harry sich das nur eingebildet?

Oder war da wirklich jemand gewesen?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, es war schon spät und die Nachtruhe würde bald beginnen.

Achtlos murmelte er das Passwort und stieg die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen hinauf. Gerade als er seine Brille abnehmen und sich hinlegen wollte, fiel Harrys Blick auf ein kleines Ding, das in seinem Bett lag.

Harry nahm die Hände von seiner Brille, setzte sich auf den Rand seines Bettes und beugte sich über den Gegenstand, der sich in der Mitte seines Bettes befand.

Es war eine kleine hölzerne Dose, und als er sie öffnete erklang eine kindliche, blecherne Melodie und er entdeckte einen Zettel in ihr.

„_Du bist mit deinen Gedanken nicht allein.  
Sei Heiligabend um 22.30 im Astronomieturm.  
Dein silbernes Leuchten." _

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte er denn nun damit anfangen? Wer wollte sich wohl diesmal einen Scherz auf seine Kosten erlauben?

Aber wenn es ein Scherz war, woher meinte die Person, die dahinter steckte, zu wissen, was er dachte?

Andererseits, wer würde so etwas schon ernst gemeint inszenieren, das war völlig schwachsinnig, es war nur ein dummer Scherz, nichts weiter.

Harry atmete schwerfällig aus, stellte das Kästchen auf sein Nachtschränkchen, nahm seine Brille ab und legte sich zum Schlafen hin.

Er versuchte zu schlafen, doch er konnte beim bestem Willen nur daran denken, wer einen Tag vor Weihnachten solch eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte das hereinstrahlende Sonnenlicht Harry, weil es mit seinem kalten Lichtstrahl genau in sein Gesicht schien.

Überall im Schlafsaal nahm er den hereindringenden Duft von Gebäck, süßen Kräutern und Weihrauch wahr, alles in Hogwarts schien nach Weihnachten zu riechen.

Jeder Raum war geschmückt mit den verschiedensten festlichen, aber doch fröhlichen Ketten, Girlanden und Stoffen und jedes noch so kleine Detail versuchte eine zauberhafte Feststimmung zu verbreiten.

Hätte Harry bessere Laune gehabt und wäre nicht so allein gewesen, wäre er sicherlich glücklich lachend mit Ron und Hermine durch die liebevoll dekorierten Räume zur großen Halle geschlendert, um sich an dem großen Weihnachtsessen und der Feier zu erfreuen, aber nicht heute, nicht dieses Jahr, und wahrscheinlich auch nie wieder.

Jetzt erschien ihm das alles so weit weg, so unbedeutend, als wäre es nur die Fassade einer anderen Welt zu der er schon lange nicht mehr gehörte.

Während die anderen fröhlich ihre Geschenke auspackten, wand Harry sich in seinem Bett von einer Seite zur anderen und versuchte, alles Weihnachtliche zu meiden und zu übersehen.

Auf seinem Nachtschränkchen lagen zwei Briefumschläge und ein kleines Päckchen, aber Harry hatte weder die Lust noch irgendeinen Grund sie aufzumachen.

In einem Briefumschlag würde eine Karte von Ron und Hermine sein, und in dem anderen ein Weihnachtsgruß von Dumbledore oder Remus, jedoch keine Karte von seinem Vater, seiner Mutter oder seinem Patenonkel, den einzigen Personen, die er wirklich vermisste.

Weder wollte er Hermines und Rons mit romantischem Getue versehene Karte lesen, noch die Karte in der Dumbledore oder Remus versuchten ihn aufzubauen.

In dem Päckchen war höchstwahrscheinlich eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit von irgendjemandem aus Hogwarts, vielleicht von Hagrid oder wiederum Remus oder Dumbledore, und auf Geschenke aus Mitleid konnte Harry verzichten.

Das Einzige, was er sich wünschte, war, dass er wieder jemanden hatte der ihn verstand und mit dem er alles teilen konnte.

Weihnachten war zu etwas Schrecklichem geworden.

Überall geheuchelte gute Laune, jeder wollte irgendwem etwas schenken und alle versuchten glücklich zu wirken...Harry konnte all das nicht mehr sehen.

Er sah auf die Uhr, und beschloss sich wieder schlafen zu legen bis zum Abend, so musste er wenigstens diesen ganzen Irrsinn nicht mit ansehen.

Er drehte sich auf den Bauch, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und schlief ein.

Als er wieder aufwachte, war es draußen bereits dunkel. Die Uhr zeigte 17.30, also blieb genug Zeit, um sich für das große Abendessen fertig zu machen.

Harry seufzte, rieb sich verschlafen seine Augen, gähnte noch einmal ausgiebig und stand dann gemächlich auf.

Er wühlte ein paar saubere Sachen aus dem kleinen Stapel seiner Kleidung hervor, zog sich an, warf sich seine Schulrobe über die Schultern, fuhr sich einmal kurz durch sein unordentliches, schwarzes Haar und verließ dann den Schlafsaal.

Als er die große Halle betrat, waren die anderen bereits dabei mit dem Essen zu beginnen, gerade füllten die Teller und Platten sich von selber und kreierten ein würdiges Weihnachts-Festessen. Er ging einen Schritt schneller und setzte sich unauffällig zu den zirka zehn anderen Gryffindors an den Tisch.

Er blicke kurz hinüber zu den Lehrpersonen am Lehrertisch und sah, dass Dumbledore aufmerksam zu ihm hinüberschaute und ihn anlächelte, als er sah, dass Harry ihn ebenfalls anschaute.

Schnell wandte Harry seinen Blick ab und konzentrierte sich darauf, sich eine Kartoffel nach der anderen auf den Teller zu packen.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie etwas gegen sein Bein schlug, obwohl niemand neben oder vor ihm saß, und er sah verwundert unter den Tisch, direkt in das Gesicht einer silbergrauen Katze mit strahlend grünen Augen.

Verwirrt starrte Harry die Katze an, bis er schließlich bemerkte, dass an ihrem blutroten Halsband eine kleine Pergamentrolle befestigt war.

Vorsichtig löste Harry das Stück Pergament vom Halsband, streichelte die schnurrende Katze sanft über den Rücken und gab ihr eine kleine Belohnung für ihre Dienste vom Tisch, dann verschwand sie.

Harry rollte gespannt das Pergament auseinander.

_Grüne Augen, kalt und hart  
Einst waren sie so sanfter Art  
Die Haare schwarz wie Ebenholz  
Längst vorbei der falsche Stolz  
Die Narbe schmerzt seit langer Zeit  
Die Augen zeigen Einsamkeit  
Das Herz in der Brust, es schlägt so dumpf  
Deine Gefühle sind schon lange stumpf  
Siehst alles nur durch eine Scheibe aus Glas  
Deine Trauer kennt kein Maß  
Wünschst dir nur verstanden zu sein  
In deiner Welt, so kalt und allein.  
Die, die du liebtest, wo sind sie hin?  
Was hat dieser Kampf noch für einen Sinn?  
Warum musst du alle sterben sehen?  
Warum muss in deiner Welt alles vergehen?  
Warum musst du leiden, dein Leben lang?  
Warum fällst du hinunter diesen Hang?  
Wieso kommst du nie auf dem Boden auf?  
Warum hörst du nie zu fallen auf?  
Warum fühlst nur du diesen tiefen Hass, dieses kalte Gefühl?  
Du schaffst es schon lange nicht mehr, denn es ist zuviel  
Zuviel für deine zarte Seele  
Zuviel für dein geplagtes Leben  
Will dir endlich Ruhe schenken  
Will dir deinen Frieden geben_.  
_Will dich fassen sanft und bestimmt  
Will dir auf ewig Geborgenheit spenden  
Sicher und warm sollst du ruhig ruhen  
In meinen liebenden Händen._

Langsam begann Harrys Herz schneller zu schlagen, härter gegen seine Brust zu pochen, seine Hände zitterten, als er das Stück Pergament wieder zusammenrollte und vor sich auf den Tisch legte.

Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte.

Wer zum Teufel war das?

Woher wusste die Person so genau, wie er sich fühlte?

Harry blickte sich in der Großen Halle um und glaubte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder dieses Leuchten zu sehen, doch als er nach dem Blinzeln die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah er nur den Slytherin-Tisch, an dem Draco Malfoy saß und mit genervtem Blick versuchte, Crabbe und Goyle dazu zu bringen, aufzuhören sich mit Kuchen zu bewerfen.

Draco ...wie musste es ihm eigentlich ergehen? Jetzt wo sein Vater in Azkaban saß?

Musste er nicht auch einsam sein? Den Krieg zwischen „ Hell und Dunkel" verfluchen?

Als hätte Draco bemerkt, dass Harry ihn anstarrte, sah er plötzlich auch zu Harry hinüber und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke und irgendetwas war seltsam.

Schnell wandte Harry seinen Blick ab und tat so, als würde er mit der Person schräg gegenüber von sich reden, dann warf er aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zurück zu Draco und sah, dass dieser nun mit Blaise in ein Gespräch verwickelt war.

In diesem Moment realisierte Harry, was er grade getan hatte. Er hatte tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht, was Draco Malfoy fühlte, Draco Malfoy, die grässlichste Person an der gesamten Schule...

Aber irgendetwas an seinem Blick war diesmal anders gewesen...er hatte so vertraut ausgesehen...wie das, was Harry jeden Morgen sah, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute.

Schnell schüttelte Harry den Kopf, wie um die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben und fing dann wirklich ein Gespräch mit seinem Gegenüber an.

Er realisierte zwar nicht einmal, worüber er überhaupt redete, aber er war abgelenkt von dem, was er vorher gedacht hatte.

Einige Teller und Gespräche später sah Harry auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass es bereits 22.15 Uhr war.

Höchste Zeit, sich auf den Weg zu machen, wenn er tatsächlich herausfinden wollte, wer dieses mysteriöse „silberne Leuchten" war.

Da ohnehin schon einige Leute, die große Halle verlassen hatten, fiel es auch nicht weiter auf, als Harry durch die Tür verschwand. Geschmeidig schlüpfte er durch den schmalen Spalt der Tür und verschwand in Richtung Astronomie Turm in einen dunklen Gang. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, und es wurde unentwegt schneller, die Aufregung schnürte Harry fast die Luft ab, wer konnte es bloß sein...?

Wer?

Harry kam in die Nähe des Astronomieturms, als sein Blick zufällig auf den Boden fiel und er etwas Weißes auf dem Boden liegen sah. Neugierig beugte er sich zu dem Gegenstand herunter und zuckte bei der ersten Berührung erschrocken zurück.

Das, was da lag, war flauschig und weich.

Harry atmete kurz und tief durch, dann griff er erneut nach dem Gegenstand und hob ihn hoch.

Er ging weiter, und während er auf die Tür zum Astronomieturm zuschritt, versuchte er zu erkennen, was er da in der Hand hielt.

Als er bei der Tür angekommen war, weiteten sich seine Augen, denn das, was er in der Hand hielt, war ein kleines weißes Plüsch-Frettchen, das ein Herz mit der Aufschrift „Harry" in den kleinen Pfoten hielt.

Bevor Harry realisieren konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, bemerkte er plötzlich, dass über der Tür ein wunderschöner, großer Mistelzweig hing.

Genau in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür von der anderen Seite und Harry blickte verblüfft in das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy.

Sein Herz schlug so hart gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam, doch Draco schien völlig ausgeglichen und ruhig zu sein und er sah Harry liebevoll und verstehend an.

Dann öffnete er seine Lippen um etwas zu sagen, und alles worauf Harry sich konzentrieren konnte, waren diese so feinen, eleganten Lippen, wie sie sich langsam öffneten und Harry seinen letzten Atem raubten.

Warum war ihm nie aufgefallen wie wunderschön Draco Malfoy war?

So wie er dort vor ihm stand hätte er die wunderschönste, geisterhafte Elfe sein können, die Harry jemals gesehen hatte, so schlank und anmutig gebaut, so wunderschöne blasse, wie Mondlicht schimmernde Haut, so tiefe graue Augen wie ein vernebelter See bei Nacht und die sinnlichsten Lippen, die ein Wesen dieser Erde haben konnte.

Dann hörte Harry, wie diese Lippen zu ihm sprachen, und diese Stimme umhüllte ihn wie feinstes Satin und der Inhalt der Worte raubte ihm beinahe den Verstand.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry, ich liebe dich seit dem ersten Tag, an dem wir uns gesehen haben, und es gibt kein schöneres Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich, als dich unter diesem Mistelzweig vor mir stehen zu haben und dir einen Teil deiner Last abzunehmen.

Ich bitte dich, lass mich dein Licht sein im Dunkel deiner Gefühle, und lass mich dein Leitstern sein, der dich durch die schwärzeste aller Nächte führt.

Lass mich die kristallene Phiole sein, die all deine stillen Tränen auffängt und die Liebe sein, die dir in den kältesten Zeiten deines Lebens Wärme spendet.

Lass mich dein silbernes Leuchten sein und dich von innen heraus scheinen lassen.

Lass mich dir gehören."

Dann beugte Draco sich langsam vor, umfasste Harrys Gesicht sanft mit seinen schlanken Händen und senkte seine Lippen auf die Harrys hinab.

Wie ein leichter Hauch von Sommerwind fühlte Harry, wie Dracos Lippen die seinen berührten und Dracos sanfte, warme Zunge seine Lippen langsam auseinander drückte, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren.

Harry öffnete vorsichtig seine Lippen und empfing den wundervollsten, wärmsten und süßesten Kuss, den er je gespürt hatte.

Ein leichter Zimtgeschmack erfüllte seinen Mund und Harrys gesamter Körper war erfüllt von einer kribbelnden, anschwellenden Wärmewelle.

Alles was seine vernebelten Sinne noch wahrnahmen war die Wärme, die seinen ganzen Körper erfüllte, die die Körper der beiden verband, der süße Geschmack Dracos und der angenehme Duft nach Bratapfel, Zimt, Weihrauch und Kaminfeuer, der in den Korridoren Hogwarts' lag.

Vorsichtig zog Draco zurück. Harry spürte einen winzigen Hauch Kälte, und öffnete langsam seine Augen.

Als er schüchtern in Dracos Augen sah, war alles, was ihn erwartete, Liebe, Wärme und Verständnis.

Dann legte Draco seine Arme um Harry und dieser schmiegte sich, glücklich, endlich Frieden gefunden zu haben, zuneigungsvoll an seinen warmen, schlanken Körper.

Ein sanftes, liebevolles Lächeln bildete sich in Dracos Zügen und sanft streichelte er über Harrys zerzaustes, schwarzes Haar, während er ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry, frohe Weihnachten."

°The End°

© CrimsonFetish, 03


End file.
